


Naruto: El Rey Del Inframundo

by Updaterwolf



Category: Devil May Cry, Naruto, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf
Summary: Naruto  un chico abandonado por su familia, maltratado y odiado por su familia y aldea al creer que es la encarnación del Kyubi no yoko, llamándolo Demonio cuando no lo era, Pero se convertirá en un autentico Demonio y no uno cualquiera si no en... ¡¡¡REY DEMONIO!!!
Relationships: Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Nibi | Two-tails | Matatabi, Uzumaki Naruto/Harem





	Naruto: El Rey Del Inframundo

**Los Derechos de Naruto, One Pierce,** **Trinity Seven, Hunter x Hunter** **o Nanatsu no taizai, Etc. pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe**

Personaje Hablando: "Aquel que toma el riesgo de amar, debe tomar el riesgo de Odiar"

Personaje pensando: ( _La Única manera de entender el dolor de alguien es experimentar dicho dolor)_

 _Criaturas Hablando:"_ **El dolor es inevitable, sufrir es opcional** "

_Criaturas Pensando: **(Hay Miradas que no reflejan nada, ni siquiera el vació que poseen)**_

_Movientes durante el habla: -_ Apretó el agarre en el cuello mientras lo miraba con odio _-_

_Técnicas: [Full Counter]_

_Ubicación:_ **{** Reino Demoníaco **}**

_Nota de Autor: <Perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida>_

_**========================================================** _

<8 Años Después del ataque del Kyubi>

En el fondo de un callejón hay un niño de 8 años pelirrojo de ojos azules, desnutrido,con su ropa destruida, sangrado y con moretones acababa de recibir una golpiza que los aldeanos y algunos shinobis le daban de costumbre, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos tratos por parte de la aldea, el no entendía el porque la gente lo odiaba y lo llamaban demonio, monstruo , etc. si el nunca les había echo nada, no había asesinado a nadie, no había golpeado ni insultado a nadie ni siquiera se había defendido de los abusos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado en esta situación entre en la vida y la muerte, por otra parte mientras que a sus hermanos los alaban como héroes y los querían. sus padres lo despreciaban y Maltrataban, no lo alimentaban así que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir buscando comida en los bosques., aveces dormía en las calles porqué sus padres cerraban sin saber si el estaba o no en la casa, su hermano menor Daichi era un rubio con ojos azules poseía marcas 3 marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, con aires de grandeza,arrogante y se burlaba de el por ser un "Estorbo" para su familia y no ser querido por sus padres como el por "tener" el Chackra del Kyubi, algo que se atribuía al sacrificio hecho por el Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi durante el ataque del Kyubi

< _Daichi >_

Mientras que su hermana menor Natsuki una pelirroja de ojos violetas como el, era una soberbia que solo se preocupaba por ella misma y se consideraba la reina de Konoha por ser Hija del Hokage, sin prestarle atención a nada que no sea ella misma 

_< Natsuki>_

En su cumpleaños la cosa empeoraba los aldeanos y varios shinobis le daban caza como si fuera un animal esto hizo a naruto desconfiar de todos y estar siempre en alerta preparado para salir corriendo en cual quier momento, y exactamente hoy era ese horrible día.

El pelirrojo sangrante intento ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas pero solo callo al piso con dolor en todo su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos lo volvió a intentar pero fracaso otra vez en este intento se golpeo la cabeza fuerte contra el piso quedando inconsciente.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos para observar que no se encontraba en ese bosque sino en un gran pasillo negro, sus heridas no estaban sintió que una voz lo llamaba desde el final del pasillo y comenzó a caminar

"¿Estaré muerto?, es lo mas probable"- dijo deprimido Naruto mientras seguía caminando hasta que llego al final del pasillo encontrándose con una gran jaula donde detrás de esta estaba un zorro gigante de unos 30 metros de altura, de color blanco, con 9 colas agitándose, ojos amarillos con pupilas rasgadas

el zorro estaba por hablar pero se callo cuando aparecieron 3 figuras una gigante, una promedio y otro pequeño, el pudo notar que las presencias emitían un aura de poder que superaban por mucho el suyo así que decidió permanecer en silencio para saber quienes eran y que hacían allí, mientras que el pelirrojo los miraba a todos asustado pero sintió una extraña sensación de calidez y amor proveniente de la albina que lo relajaba y calmaba

"Sate Sate Sate, no tengas miedo mi niño"- Hablo el chico rubio de ojos verdes vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, encima lleva un chaleco negro con corbata roja, llevaba unos zapatos en bota abiertos de color negro con verde. 

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"- cuando pregunto el pelirrojo fue abrazado con fuerza por la albina un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor que lo sorprendo luego hizo al pelirrojo acurrucarse en el pecho de la mujer

"Naru_chan yo soy tu madre Elizabeth Liones, es bueno volver a verte mi niño"- dijo una bella mujer de cabello largo de color plata con un flequillo, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro con blanco en la parte media del frente y de la espalda, tenia unos botones amarillos en forma de cruz, llevaba puestas unas medias blancas que cubrían sus piernas y usaba unos zapatos negros, tenia un arete redondo de color azul en su oreja derecha.

"yo soy tu padre Meliodas"- hablo el rubio de baja estatura

"Eso es imposible, mis 'padres' son Minato Namikase _'El Destello Amarillo'_ y Kushina Uzumaki _'La Habanera Sangrienta'_ -menciono Naruto en un tono dolido que ambos pudieron notar

"En eso estas equivocado, veras cuando eras pequeño tuvimos que enfrentar a un grupo de personas peligrosas llamados _'Los Diez Mandamientos'_ , para que no te estuvieras en grave peligro le pedimos a merlin que sellara tus memoria para evitar.....problemas"- serio hablo Meliodas

"Cuando lograras entrar en tu subconsciente podrías conocernos, aunque no fue la forma en que lo desearíamos pudiste entrar aquí"- sonriendo sinceramente le hablo Elizabeth-

"¿Sellar mis memorias?, ¿tengo mis memorias selladas?"-pregunto incrédulo Naruto

"Así es no son muchas pero si, están sellados los momentos que pasaste con nosotros y los demás"

"Entonces ¿ustedes son mis padres?"-pregunto Naruto con los ojos llorosos- 

"Así es Naru_Chan"- respondió la albina que fue abrazado por el rubio con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho-

"Naruto"- el pelirrojo miro al rubio limpiándose las lagrimas-"es momento de que rompa el sello y sepas quien eres" -sonriendo Meliodas procedió a tocar la cabeza del pelirrojo en la cual apareció un símbolo tras segundos este desapareció-

Cuando Meliodas rompió el sello el cuerpo del Pelirrojo comenzo a brillar, a Naruto le comenzaría a llegar una lluvia de recuerdos con personas peculiares llamados _los 7 pecados capitales_ y un reino llamado _Liones_ , dentro del continente de Britannia. Cuando desapareció el brillo se podía observar a un niño peliplata de ojos zafiros[El de la imagen] que comenzó a observar a ambos padres, golpeo al rubio y procedió a volver a abrazar a la ojiazul mientras lloraba

"¿Porque fue eso?"-Cuestiono Meliodas-

"Por hacerme pasar por todo esto"-dijo el albino menor mientras seguía abrazando a su Madre-

"No fue mi culpa, fue de Merlin" - Dijo Meliodas con cara de Poker 

"¿Por que?"-Pregunto con algunas lagrimas

"¿Eh?"

"¡¿Porque sellaron mis memorias?!, ¡¡no tienen idea de la falta que me hicieron!!"

"Hijo Tranquilízate todo tiene una explicación"-dijo Elizabeth con algunas lagrimas ya que le partía el corazón ver a su hijo de esa forma así que lo volvió a abrazar 

"Como dije Peque_Naru, era para evitar problemas con ese grupo de personas Merlin sello tus memorias y te escondió para que ninguna de esas personas te encontrara, también añadió algo extra y fue nuestra esencia por así decirlo, cuando llegara el momento en que ingresaras a tu subconsciente nos manifestaríamos ante ti para desbloquear tus memorias y tus poderes"-Contesto meliodas con una sonrisa, el albino suspiro

"¿Que paso con los otros?"

"Ellos murieron"-Hablo Meliodas con tristeza

"¿incluso el Tío Ban?" 

"Así es, el también murió" -dijo con tristeza la albina-

"¿No era inmortal?"-pregunto Naruto intrigado-

"Consiguieron una forma de anular su poder mágico"-respondió tranquilamente el rubio-

"¿Que paso con el Tío Escanor?" -pregunto interesado el albino menor-

"El también Murió" - Respondió Meliodas de manera tranquila-

"¡¿El Tío Escanor Murió?! ¡¿como es posible?!" -grito horrorizado Naruto- 

"Se suicido" -Dijo serio Meliodas-

"¡¿Eehh?!"

"Veras durante la batalla Merlin murió y cuando la batalla termino Escanor fue el único que sobrevivió, Muertos todos el Pensaba que no le quedaba nada ni nadie, así que durante la noche entre lagrimas salto por un acantilado"-respondió triste Meliodas con la cabeza agachada-

" **Cuando ese hombre murió el Sunshine fue devuelto a la Diosa Suprema y como esta murió su sucesor ahora lo posee** "-serio hablo el _Rey Demonio_ -

El albino miro al Gigantesco ser demoníaco se había olvidado que el estaba allí por el rencuentro con sus padres, se puso en guardia y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

"¡Que haces aquí!"-exigió el peliplata menor con algo de nerviosismo y miedo-

"Tranquilo peque_naru Viene con nosotros"-sonriendo dijo Meliodas-

"¡¿Que?!"-el ojiverde menor parecía perturbado ante esa respuesta-

"Pasaron muchas cosas en el pasado pero ahora estamos bien"- dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa mientras el albino menor no entendía nada antes de preguntar alguien hablo

" **Veras chico durante el combate mi hijo Meliodas murió, debido a la Maldición que poseía cada vez que el llegase a morir el seria enviado al purgatorio donde me vería y volvería a reencarnar, cuando el fue mandado allí tenia pensado volver a revivirlo pero cuando el llego allí descubrí que el tenia un hijo, _tu_ , durante aquel combate mis 3 Hijos murieron**"-meliodas se toco la nuca-" **junto con todos los Mandamientos, la** _Diosa Suprema_ **al saber esto decidió atacar a nuestro Clan, ataco con los miembros de su clan a los nuestros eventualmente se desarrollo una batalla que luego se convirtió en guerra,Durante aquella guerra me vi obligado a enfrentar a la** _ **Diosa Suprema**_ **mientras Cusack y Chandler se enfrentaban a los Arcángeles"-** El Rey de los Demonios suspiro **-"Durante aquella guerra Yo morí junto con la _Diosa Suprema_** "-El albino menor quedo en Shock ante tal revelación-" **Cusack y Chandler tuvieron el logro de asesinar a los Arcángeles pero al costo de sus vidas** "

"Cuando el murió yo seguía en el purgatorio y no pude escapar, al morir el la maldición se rompió y estando en el purgatorio morí definitivamente allí"-dijo Meliodas Serio impactando a su hijo 

-El Rey Demonio le dio una mirada seria al peliplata luego a Meliodas, este lo miro y le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza estando serio luego vuelve su vista a Naruto-" **Veras al yo y mis hijos estar muertos y tu ser el hijo de Meliodas eso te convierte en el sucesor al Trono, ahora eres el _Nuevo Rey Demonio_** "-Dijo para dejar mas en Shock de lo que ya estaba a Naruto-.

"¡¿Que?!"-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar debido al Shock-

"Sate Sate Sate veras el es el Rey al yo y mis hermanos por ser sus hijos eso nos convirtió en príncipes y candidatos al puesto de Rey Demonio, al estar muertos ellos y yo, el puesto pasa a ser de los hijos, mis hermanos Zeldris y Estarossa no tuvieron hijos en cambio yo si, tu eres mi hijo eres el siguiente en ser quien tenga el trono de Rey" - hablo tranquilo Meliodas-

"¿He?,¿Me están diciendo que acepte el puesto que mi padre nunca quiso obtener?

"Perdona peque_Naru pero no hay nadie mas que tome el cargo"-Respondio Meliodas

 **"Y no puedes tomar el cargo de la Diosa Suprema"** -Hablo el Rey Demonio con los ojos entrecerrados al albino menor

"¿Porque?"

"Porque mi Madre ya tiene un sucesor"-Contesto Elizabeth a su hijo

"Bien lo haré tomare el cargo pero...¿Que es eso de el sucesor de la Diosa Suprema?"

"Veras Naru_Chan el Arcángel Luduciel tuvo una hija antes de la guerra" 

" **Y ella es a quien la Diosa suprema eligió para liderar al clan de las Diosas y a quien le entrego todo su poder** "-Dijo serio el Rey Demonio

"Sate,sate,sate se me olvidaba de esto, ten"-Dijo Meliodas mientras en su mano aparecieron un pequeño libro gris adornado, encadenado con cadenas y un pequeño libro adornado de color azul rodeado por finas cadenas.

"¿Que son?"-Pregunto intrigado el albino

"Son Grimitorios, libros que creo Merlin donde puso todos los conocimientos mágicos que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida, este es _Astil Manuscript_ "-señalo al libro gris-"y este es _Fragmento de Ilias_ "-Señalo al libro azul para luego entregárselos a su hijo-Merlin construyo 10 Grimitorios, estos 2 son para ti, le dejo el resto a Arthur el se quedo con 1 y escondió el resto en diferentes lugares del mundo,ni siquiera yo se donde los dejo -

"Ya veo"

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta Naru_chan?"

"Si, ¿Quien es 'el'?-Dijo naruto señalando al zorro gigante

"Sate sate sate, me había olvidado de el"

"Me presento soy la kyubi no Kitsune pero mi nombre es Suneki Otsutsuki"-Contesto Suneki Nerviosa por la presencia que emanaba de la personas frente a ella

"¿Otsutsuki?, creia que Kaguya_san era la ultima ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?"-pregunto la ojiazul

"Es la Madre de mi creador"

" **Ya veo, fuiste creada con esa derivación de Magia conocida como Chakra** "

"¿Derivación de magia?"-Pregunto sin entender la Kitsune

"Veras antes de la guerra santa en el paraíso existía una familia menor conocida como los Otsutsuki tenían rasgos faciales diferentes pero pertenecían al Clan de las diosas, durante la Guerra Santa todos murieron menos una ella fue conocida como Kaguya Otsutsuki,ella escapo a otro continente durante esta, después supimos que consumió un fruto de un Árbol Sagrado, el poder de este se mezclo con su magia y dio fruto a una nueva energía conocida como Chakra luego de eso no se supo nada mas de ella"-contesto Elizabeth a la pregunta de Suneki

"Eso no lo sabia"-Contesto la kitsune con verguenza

" **¿Porque estas sellada dentro de mi nieto?** "-Pregunto con curiosidad el Rey Demonio

"Hace 100 años los humanos me sellaron dentro de una mujer llamada Mito para poder obtener mas poder para ellos y presumir ser mas fuerte que otros humanos, cuando esa mujer falleció me sellaron dentro de otra mujer llamada Kushina"-Naruto frunció el ceño ante la mención de la pelirroja-"Hace 7 años un hombre me libero del sello y me controlo para destruir la aldea, cuando pude liberarme del control del hombre estaba por irme de la aldea, Hiruzen Sarutobi me volvió a sellar en Naruto pero esta vez dividió mi poder y lo sello en otras 2 personas"-Naruto apretó los dientes

"Esas personas son despreciables"-contesto Meliodas

"lamento lo que tuviste que pasar"-dijo Elizabeth a lo que la Kitsune se sorprendió por la sinceridad en sus palabras

" **Estar sellado ¿no te recuerda a algo Meliodas?** "

"¿Vas a volver con eso?"-Pregunto Meliodas con cara de poker

" **Sabes, puedo destruir el sello** "-Dijo mirando a la Zorra de 9 colas

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto la Kyubi con duda

" **Si, pero a cambio quiero algo** "

"¿Que?"

" **Quiero que pertenezcas al Clan de los Demonios y que trabajes para mi nieto** "

"Si puedes destruir el sello lo haré"

" **Bien** "-contesto el para luego levantar la mano y que en ella apareciera un símbolo oscuro

Los barrotes de la jaula se oscurecieron y se destruyeron mientras el papel con el Kanji de sello se incinerara ante la mirada sorprendida de la Kitsune quien podía sentir que podía salir de allí

" **Un trato es un trato** "-la kitsune asintió con la cabeza

" **Bien ahora que has aceptado el cargo** **necesitaras ser fuerte, para ello recibirás el entrenamiento de estos 10 Demonios de elite** "- hablo el rey demonio, tras hablar el rey demonio detrás de naruto se forman 10 luces oscuras de las cuales salen las ultimas personas que naruto desearía ver en su vida aquellas que le arrebataron a su familia , ** _Los_** _**10 Mandamientos.**_

_**========================================================**_ **  
**

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Palabras Escritas: 3062**

**Esta Historia sera un Harem, no habrá incestos ni NaruHina**

**Harem:**

**Suneki Otsutsuki(Kyubi)** **[Principal]**

**Tayuya Uzumaki**

**Nagisa Uzumaki**

**Melascula**

**Grayroad**

**Matatabi**

**Yugito Nii  
**

**Sora Manuscript**

**Ilia Manuscript**

**??? [A votación]**

**La apariencia de Matatabi sera esta:**


End file.
